


Snowing red hair

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [40]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, NCIS
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, POV Tim Drake, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Holly Snow has a secret that she's really Barbara Gordon and her husband is Timothy Drake otherwise known as Timothy McGee. And now they can drop the masks of pretending they don't know each other after working together on their latest case.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Jethro Gibbs & Abby Sciuto, Jethro Gibbs & Leon Vance, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Barbara Gordon, Timothy McGee & Abby Sciuto
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Snowing red hair

**Hello readers**

**Finally, I got around to posting this short one shot of a story for what if Holly Snow whose played by Dina Meyer as Barbara Gordon and in a relationship with McGee who is really Timothy Drake?**

**What brought this on was much to my shock for researching Dina Meyer played Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and the Oracle role on the old Birds of Prey show.**

**Pretty much background for this is eventually growing tired of Gotham City and being a vigilante Tim Drake and Barbara left with deciding to assume new persona's, well Tim anyway. They became NCIS agents once beginning their new lives.**

**Oh, Timothy Drake or rather as McGee never dated any of the women he did on the show, including Abby.**

**Also, Barbara never had dinner with Gibbs at the end of Guilty Pleasure episode either.**

**Let's get on with the show**

* * *

McGee's apartment

Exiting out of his bedroom in a pair of sweatpants and pulling an old white T-shirt over his scarred covered upper body consisting of everything from average bullets, knives, burnt skin to a cattle iron with a J burned into his left hip, matched by an H underneath, Timothy Drake moves towards the door. Currently hopes it's not like DiNozzo trying to track him out to a bar or someplace, especially since he hasn't had his eleventh cup of coffee yet.

Opening it to reveal an extremely attractive long-haired brunette-haired woman wearing black pants with a cream-colored jacket, with boots. Currently, various people know her as Holly Snow, a former madam only certain people know her as Barbara Gordon Drake.

"You going to let me in?" Barbara asks.

"Well I don't know, should an NCIS agent be seen with a former madam, people might talk" Tim replies jokingly.

Rolling her eyes Barbara steps up kissing Tim on the lips then breaks off with stepping into the apartment while Drake closes the door. Barbara turns kisses, Tim, once more while Tim helps her out of her suit jacket and starts to undo the buttons on her shirt. Breaking away they look at each other with love, and lust in their eyes.

"Not being able to do anything while you were acting like a sexy madam was killing me," Tim says.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one and help me get out of this outfit husband since I'm hoping this is last time, I'll ever wear it" Barbara replies.

"Into any outfit in particular?" Tim asks.

"Yeah, us both naked and a shower later to help me wash this brown hair dye out" Barbara replies sultry.

Tim replies by kissing his wife passionately while she runs her hands underneath Drake’s shirt lifting it off. Letting Barbara guide him back into the wall Timothy removes his mouth, as both are breathless, while taking off Barbara’s shirt. Running a hand up Gordon’s scarred back he unclasps her bra letting it fall to the ground before starting to kiss down her neck.

Gasping in pleasure Barbara manages to undo the clasp on Timothy’s pants pushing them down as Tim kisses down to her breasts, Barbara moans.

* * *

Later in a bedroom

Tim and Barbara naked are laying on the bed as grey sheets cover their bodies however just barely. Barbara's hair is returned to its fiery red as Tim and she shared a shower together earlier before finally collapsing onto the bed. Running a hand over whip, bullet, and a knife wound scars on his wife's back, Tim kisses her on the lips as they moan while Barbara runs her hands along his chest. After a moment they break off smiling at each content.

"Hmm remember how you got this one," Barbara says running a hand over a bullet wound "Fighting Red Hood when Jason was on his Lazarus Pit madness."

Running his hand over scarred bite marks on the inside of Barbara's left thigh "Fighting against Doctor Death's dogs" Tim says.

"I think you just wanted an excuse to touch that part of me" Barbara replies grinning "Not that I blame you."

"So, you really are done doing undercover work?" Timothy asks.

"I'm done, after getting Amanda Waller for using of mafia connections to destroy that navy ship all to take out one terrorist, we've finally got Waller last week. Oliver and Sara had a helping hand in persuading Waller with some information about something involving Edward Fyers and events in Hong Kong for a virus" Barbara replies "This past case was merely using my uncover persona as an inside source."

Letting out a grin "Well remind me to send the Queen couple a thank you present" Tim says.

"Hmm, I'm thinking some high-tech computers, and some new trick arrows. Maybe upgrade Sara's sonic devices to" Barbara adds.

"Along the same lines, you are. So, what exactly are you going to be doing next in your NCIS career?" Timothy asks.

"Well, you're looking at the newest member of your team," Barbara says grinning.

"Really? Wow," Tim says smiling.

Leaning over Timothy kisses Barbara on the lips who eagerly returns it for a moment. Breaking off Tim and Barbara snuggle into one another letting sleep overtake them.

* * *

Next morning in the bullpen at NCIS

Sitting at his desk finishing up a casefile Tim can hear DiNozzo, Ziva and Abby are discussing over the lawyer Allison Heart. Abby making a comment like how Gibbs is like a man of steel and Ms. Heart will be taken down since nothing can hurt Gibbs.

Which he stops himself from laughing at the utter disgusting part of Abby's full out blind hero-worship of Gibbs, or the ridiculousness of that statement. Not that he disagrees about wanting to see Allison down, after all, he's dealt with plenty of corrupt lawyers in Gotham City during his time as Robin or his parents use them to their advantage. Jack and Janet Drake used them to hide the obvious neglect he was getting since he started getting left at home by age six, while they went away on their digs.

Probably why he's already started a file compiling information on Allison Heart for being ready to take her down and get her off their backs. Of course, the bigger issue is Heart working for Murton Bell.

Then hearing Tony protest by saying Gibbs couldn't do anything when his phone, besides being able to get access to his work contacts, kept scrolling to why porn can be addicting, and safe sex sites following a few different instances.

Mainly the Dog Tags one where Tony took his pranks a little too far for that CD playing those barking sounds, especially since given all the times Harley Quinn's dogs attacked him well, he didn't need those unpleasant PTSD flashbacks. Or get reminded of how Tony who sees himself as Gibbs "rightful son" who could have killed him by that, all too like Damien constantly trying to murder him.

Even Gibbs got a little taste of how sneakily petty he can be when Gibbs had forced him to kneel at his desk because Abby decided to lie blaming him for Mikel Mauher getting into his apartment, when Abby was the one who decided to ignore his orders.

Gibbs discovered all his woodworking tools got moved into the attic. Meanwhile, all his bourbon bottles were placed near his sink emptied, with cash to go buy more. Gibbs got the point and never carried out punishments like that towards him just because his favorite child played her stupid games.

Abby got endless Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber songs playing repeatedly on her computer at home for three weeks before she finally had to buy a new computer. Mind you in both Tony's phone problem and Abby's computer they tried to blame him which he obviously denied. Both do not have the skills to even begin locating anything resembling a near trail.

Because Tim knows besides his wife, he pretty much became the other main tech person for the team for hacking. Also, the R&D at Wayne Enterprises was always a hobby of his to go down tinkering with stuff.

Of course, Timothy remembers with a grimace the Dog Tags incident for Abby got a lot worse punishment as Tim had hacked into a city's mover company and modified their orders for thinking Abby's apartment needed to be cleaned out with all her goth stuff ended up at a landfill. The rest of her items just ended up in storage. Abby was majorly upset for a few weeks.

Never lost any ounce of sleep because frankly, Abby pissed him off the worst for how she treated him with that dog who he didn't take in. Well, let Abby think he did but passed the dog back into a new military owner. She treated him like he was a piece of scum for shooting a dog to save his life.

Coming out of his thoughts Timothy picking up footsteps coming down the stairs, after all despite not wearing the suit in years that training never goes away, recognizing Gibbs and Barbara's. Having to hide a smile since Tim has a feeling Director Vance putting a new agent on Gibbs's team did not go over well at all. Since he doesn't like new people on his team unless handpicked by them himself, something Bruce and Gibbs share in common. Well, one of a lot of things Gibbs and Bruce share Drake notes.

Suddenly the bullpen goes quiet as Ziva, Tony and Abby watch as Gibbs walks in alongside Barbara.

"Ms. Snow, what are you doing back?" Ziva asks.

"I like the hair color; makes you look more beautiful," Tony says giving his charming playboy grin.

"First my name is not Holly Snow, that was just an alias I used as part of an undercover operation above your clearance," Barbara says.

"So, who you really working for?" Abby asks.

"You guys, well NCIS" Barbara replies.

"I might get killed for breaking rule twelve, but still would you like to go out on a date sometime?" Tony asks hopefully.

Looking over Timothy can see Gibbs sighing as he himself curls his left hand into a fist unseen given Tony is flirting with his wife. Only Barbara shoots Tim a reassuring look helps calm his nerves, and hides a smirk because she's up to something.

Meeting DiNozzo's eyes "First your act really needs some work, I grew up around a whole lot of sleaze bags, pretend Casanova's, and real ones, you don't even rate on any of them. Well, maybe sleaze bag if you push it" Barbara replies coldly "Besides your flirting with a married woman."

"So, when is that an issue? I know of various married couples who enjoy the occasionally flirting or even sex with others on both sides" Abby says, "Helps adds spice to married life."

"No thanks, happily committed," Barbara says.

"I bet I could do better than your husband," Tony says.

"No, you can't and for all our sakes drop this conversation," Tim says.

"Why can't handle talking about sex?" Abby asks.

Letting out a sigh than pins them both with stare Bruce would be proud of, enough to make DiNozzo and Abby flinch "I actually don't appreciate you trying to get my wife to cheat on me" Tim says bluntly.

The next few seconds you could literally hear a pin drop as Tony and Abby look on in shock, and a bit of jealously. After Ziva's few seconds of surprise, she quickly schools her features to normal with sending her friend a nod. Gibbs doesn't even blink, with having already known.

"Your joking," Abby says lowly.

"Nope, full name is Gordon McGee," Barbara says.

"But you were undercover as a madam" Tony adds more curiosity than anything.

"Never said a thing I did anything a real one would, I just had a very deep cover" Barbara replies.

Suddenly "Dead body in Rock Creek Park, some jogger called it in. Let's move" Gibbs barks.

Tim is already on his feet, having his weapon holstered and backpack slung over his shoulder moves out from his desk is heading past Barbara who falls in step behind him, years of working the streets as vigilantes established that pattern. Mind you both following Gibbs to the elevator as Tony and Ziva having some semi hushed conversation, are grabbing their bags follow over.

"How come you didn't tell me you were married?" Tony asks.

"Couldn't trust you enough when we first met and second didn't want it turned into office gossip" Tim replies.

"How come you two are together?" Ziva inquires curiously.

"We were friends for the longest time, share similar hobbies of computers, driven in whatever tasks we do, etc." Barbara replies obviously leaving out the vigilante parts "It just sort of grew into being more one day."

As the elevator doors open the five of them step inside as the doors close behind the NCIS team.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**The line Abby makes to Gibbs being a man of steel is a reference to the actor Mark Harmon having played Superman in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths animated film.**

**Also, in the NCIS world, we have Chris O'Donnell playing G. Callen who played Dick Grayson for Batman Forever and Batman & Robin.**

**David McCallum plays Ducky is Alfred in Batman Gotham Knight, Son of Batman, Batman vs. Robin, Zeus in Wonder Woman animated films, and Merlin Ambrosius in Batman The Brave and Bold cartoon.**

**Regarding Rocky Carroll playing Leon Vance who plays Silas Stone in Justice League: War, The Death of Superman, including voice work as Perry White for Death of Superman, and Reign of the Supermen animated films.**

**Frankly found some rather interesting comparisons between Timothy McGee and Timothy Drake, besides their first names obviously.**

**Both Tim's have an interest in computers from an early age, nerd like personalities and, neglectful fathers. Of course, in Drake's case, it is both parents who were rich socialites frequently leaving on treasure digs around the globe. Like by age nine Drake, outside of a housemaid, who came in a few times a week, was left on his own.**

**Oh, both have dead parents, in Drake's case at the hands of two different villains while for McGee his father died of cancer with his mother as of unknown causes.**

**For either McGee is married to Delilah Fielding a computer person who was paralyzed from the waist down by a villain ending up in a wheelchair or in Drake's case is Barbara Gordon who got put in a wheelchair by the Joker becoming the hacker known as Oracle assisting various heroes. (In Arkham Knight video game Drake becomes engaged to Barbara)**

**And just a few more things like not so great love lives either, or they get sidelined by the writers who don't quite know what to do with them in the larger cast.**

**Until next time**


End file.
